This Story Ain't over Yet
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: It's been a year since Handsome Jack's death and peace has settled on Pandora, but the appearance of a friend from Lilith's path causes chaos as he has pursued a man obsessed with the Vaults. As good and evil clash,will sparks fly between this mysterious stranger and Liltih? Story by second author of this account.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello viewers**

**This is a new story made by Nate  
(The second aurthor of this account)**

**This story has been in the beta stages until now**

**So let's start it up**

**Beginning story in**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**STORY TIME**

* * *

Lilith POV

"One whole year," I thought, "A whole year since Jack died and Hyperion dissolved." Ever since Jack died, Pandora's been at peace. Most people have moved to the grassy plains around Overlook and a lot of people moved into Opportunity.

"Hey Lilith, you coming or what," Mordecai asked as he came into the room. "Yeah, hold your Ale," I said and got up from my bed. Today was the day that Pandora was freed from Jack's opression. We were heading over to Opportunity to celebrate.

"No. No. No, we need the minor explosives," Axton yelled at Salvador as they prepared the fireworks, A.K.A explosives. "No, we need high explosives," Salvador yelled. "And blow up the city, I don't think so," Axton argued.

Both me and Mordecai chuckled while they argued over the proper "fireworks". "Please Slabs, we don't need high explosives," Brick said and we all looked at him funny, "We need uber explosives!" We all started laughing hysterically while Axton just face palmed himself.

"Come on you guys, we got a firework display to shoot," I said and we all headed to the fast travel station. In seconds we reappeared in Opportunity. I looked at the enormous statue of Roland that we used to replace Jack's statue.

"This ones for you Roland," Brick said and we all walked to the waterfront district. People were sitting on benches, some on blankets, others just stood, and some sat on the edge of the floating city or swam in the water.

"People of Pandora," I yelled as I got on a small wooden stage, "Today we celebrate our freedom and the defeat of the tyrant, Handsome Jack!" Everyone cheered and I could see the other Vault Hunters cheering from the front. They became the saviours of Pandora and everyone knew it.

"Light it up," I yelled to Brick, Axton, and Salvador who all grinned. They shot the fuses with incendiary weapons and ran. The fireworks suddenly lit up and shot into the sky, exploding in colorful lights. "Now this is perfect," Mordecai said, "All we need now is a bunch of Loaders to shoot down."

"Yeah," I said while lookeing into the stars, "Hey Mordecai, any idea if we'll ever get off Pandora since there's no ships here." "I don't know, it's not like a ship's going to fall out of the sky," he said. "You should never say that," Gaige said as she hopped over to us.

"And why is that," Mordecai asked. "Because I've seen to many movies to know that when you say that it means it will happen," she stated like a professor. "Yeah, like that will happen," he said and all the sudden there were screams. "What's going on," Maya asked as a building exploded.

"Dang it Brick, I knew they'd blow up the city," Axton yelled. "But they're aimed over the water," he said. I started looking at them and saw that they were, but then I saw a glimmer of light from the water. It was a reflection, so I looked up to the sky to see a ship firing at another ship.

"Uh Mordecai," I said and he looked at me, "Maybe you shouldn't have asked for a ship." Everyone started looking at the dogfight in the skies as the ships fought each other. One ship was like a bomber plane while the other had a jet shape to it.

While the bomber was simple with metal plating, the other jet had lots of markings and lines on it with visible weapons. It shot purple beams of energy at the bomber, but the bomber dodged them. Then one of the shots headed for the city. "INCOMING," Axton yelled and everyone ran back.

Suddenly the bomber fired at us and it shot the other bolt. Both shots exploded only a couple feet away from Opportunity. "So that one's good and the other one's bad," Brick asked. "Well who ever saved us is a friend now," I said and took out my SMG.

We opened fire at the jet, but our shots deflected off of it. "It's got heavy shielding," Mordecai yelled as shot another bullet from his sniper. "Salvador," I yelled as I got an idea. "SI," he yelled. "Can you fire the explosives at it," I asked. "SI," he yelled again and stuffed an explosive into a rocket launcher, then shot it at the jet.

It struck it and it shook in the air before hitting a building, then flying off in another direction. The bomber started flying rounds around the city when the jet fired a missile that struck the bomber. It flew down and towards us. "Oh s!#%," I said as it flew towards us.

We ran into a skyscraper as the ship crashed into the wooden stage. "Well we'll need more wood for next year," Brick said. We all came out of the skyscraper as other people came out with buckets full of water and fire extinguishers. "Think the pilot survived," Maya asked.

"I don't know," I said and we walked over to the ship. "I think this is a door," Mordecai said as he stood in front of a metal hatch. "How do we open it," Brick asked, "I don't think I can." We heard a cough and looked at Maya who pointed at Krieg who was playing with some metal plating that had come off the ship.

We shrugged and whispered to him. He nodded and ran over to the hatch, then started cutting open the hatch with his buzz axe. "YES, I OPEN THE MAGIC DOOR," he yelled. We all looked at Maya who shrugged too. I stepped into the ship and looked around when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Careful Lilith, could be dangerous," he said. "Maybe," I said, "Or maybe he's friendly." We all stepped in to find cables sparking and stuff scattered across the floor. "Hello," I called. It was a fairly small ship, enough to be a small house. There was a weapons rack with a lot of weapons.

"Look at these," Gaige said as she gasped, "These are super rare weapons, some of these are Atlas tech." "Atlas, didn't we blow them off Pandora," Mordecai asked. "Yeah, but not off the universe," she said. "Urgh," we heard and looked at the cockpit. We saw a guy with black hair and wearing black clothes but I couldn't make out anything else.

"He's still alive," Maya said, "I can use Res on him, but it won't heal him completely." "Gaige, get Dr. Zed," I ordered and she ran out the ship and we followed with Brick and Axton carrying the guy out. "Alright, let's see what we got here," Zed said and took out a needle of Insta-Heal. Now that we had him out in the open I could get a good look at him. He was wearing a red shirt **(doesn't matter what design is on, use your imagination)** with black jeans and black combat boots. **(oh yeah if you haven't read Dark Flames Percy Jackson and the Chaotic Legion story then I'll tell you that I (Nate) have a spark of insanity in me, I can be very crazy)**

"Okay, this might sting a bit," he said and stabbed it into the guy's arm. We waited a few moments before Zed sighed. "That didn't wor-," I was cut off as the guy got up and screamed in pain. "What the hell was that for," he asked and we snickered.

"What are you laughing at," he asked and we busted out laughing. He glared at us until he saw me and suddenly backed up. "Lilith," he gasped and everyone stopped laughing. "What," I asked, "How do you know my name." "You don't remember me? We were friends," he said.

"I think I would have remembered a guy flying a ship that crashed into my city," I said. "Well you left when we were still in school," he said. "I don't remember much about school besides being bullied about my tattoos and bunkers and badasses," I said.

"But you remember that crazy idiot that made you laugh," he asked and it flashed in my mind. "Nate," I whispered, "Nate Nichols." **(He wanted to be a main character) **"Yush," he said and I snickered as everyone looked at us. "So you do know him," Mordecai asked and I nodded.

"What are you doing on Pandora anyway," Gaige asked, like she was a detective. "Well I was chasing Austin," he said. "Austin," I asked. "Yeah, you know him too," he said and I remembered him. "But he was our friend," I said. "Not after he killed everyone I knew," he said and we all gasped.

"He did what," I asked. "He blew up the entire planet and killed our brothers and sisters," he said. "Brothers and Sisters," Brick asked. "Yeah, after Lilith left, me and him joined the military," he explained, "We eventually made our way through the ranks and into a special tasks group code named Archangels. The Archangels were the best of the best of the best, only the elite could get in. I was part of the assassination and espionage division and Austin was part of the explosives division."

"Brothers and Sisters," Mordecai repeated, "You mean in arms." Nate nodded and continued, "We were fighting Atlas, who went beserk after they were defeated here on Pandora." "Hey, that was our handiwork," I said and he grinned. "Good job then, so we were fighting them on our home planet when we discovered ruins underneath a city," he said.

"Ruins, Eridians," I said and he nodded. "Atlas discovered evidence of their existence on the world," he said, "They sent their Crimson Lance to handle them, but we drove them off." "So you won," I said and he nodded. "But it was with cost, a lot of us died," he said, with a sad look on his face, "However they did blow a big enough crater that revealed the ruins."

"What happened then," Gaige asked. "We studied the ruins and Austin left the battlefield for the lab," Nate explained, "He started with small experiments that turned into huge ones that he did on himself." "What happened after that," Maya asked.

"He went mad with power, using Eridian tech to become the most powerful warrior in recorded history," he said, "We tried to stop him, I was the only surviver and then he began his search of the Vault." We all gasped and Brick laughed. "Yeah right, we know where all the vaults are," he said.

"You what," he said, "Well that's good." "What," we asked. "If you know, we know where to find him," he said. "But that ship that we shot down, that was him right," I said. "Yeah," Nate answered. "Well he's stuck on Pandora," I said, "Guess you leading him here was good after all." "Me lead him, no he led me here," Nate stated, "He came to Pandora willingly."

"Why," Axton asked. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe he thinks that the Vaults we opened are unopened," I said. "No, everyone knows about the Vault Hunters," Nate said, "Just not your names." "So how'd he destroy the planet," Brick asked.

"He couldn't find the Vault key and tried to dig into the planet to find Eridium for what ever reason, but the machine malfunctioned and destroyed the world," he explained. "Well it's a good thing he's gone now, right?" Gaige asked.

* * *

Unknown POV

"I shall not be denied," I yelled as my ship was shot down by a dwarf man with a large rocket launcher. I flew out of control, but managed to activate a missile before I flew out of range. Suddenly I flew over a mountain range and into a barren area where soot rained and lava flowed.

I crashed into a lake of lava, but managed to fly out with my jet pack. I landed on an island that connected to the stone walls around it with a familiar arch at the end of a lavafall. "The Vault," I gasped and stumbled over to see an enormous stone warrior's body.

"And the Warrior," I said, "I am to late." "Hey, look what we have here," I heard and turned around to see several men with masks that bore the symbol of the vault. "Get him," the leader yelled and they ran at me with buzz axes. I simply raised my hand and shot a beam of energy at them.

One fell to the ground with a hole in his chest while the other was shot in the heart. "Uh um, get in boy," the leader yelled and a Loader bot ran at me. I grabbed it by the center of it's torso unit and crushed it with my bare hand. "What, what are you," he asked as I neared him.

"I am Dark Flame, the Eridian Lord," I bellowed and he cowered in fear, "Where is the key." "What," he asked. "WHERE IS IT," I demanded. "The Vault key, the Vault Hunters got it," he said and I grabbed him by the throat. "Where," I asked. "Sanctuary," he said and pointed at a floating ship hovering over a grassy plain.

"I thank you for your assistance," I said and threw him into the lava lake. I walked away as he screamed in agony, then there was silence. I felt the familiar surge of energy as my Eridian wings spread. The metal plating on my back disengaged and flew into a skeletal form of wings, then the purple energy appeared.

I flew up, then towards Sanctuary.

* * *

**Done**

**Is this a good chapter**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(Do All of the Above)**

**See you later,  
Nate**


	2. Old Friends Part II

**Hello again**

**Got this chapter now**

**GET READY!**

* * *

-Lilith pov-

It's been two days since Nate landed here and I took the time to catch up with him. When I talk to him, two things happen: one is that I'm starting to remember a lot about my past that I had forgotten with all the vault hunting stuff I did and two is I get this feeling that I hadn't felt since Roland and I dated, but on a much deeper scale. I don't know what this feeling is but I want to find out.

After Roland died, I went into a depression. I would drink a lot to hide the pain of loosing him. I would avoid contact with everyone else because they bring to many memories of him.

When I talk to Nate though, I feel as though I'm slowly coming out of it and becoming more open with everyone.

-flashback-

Here I was, drowning myself in alcohol while everyone else is moving on with their lives. I just downed my 8th glass when I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you doing here Lilith, shouldn't you be out with the others?"

I turned around and to my surprise, I saw Nate standing there with a concerned frown on his face. "Why are you here Nate, you should be resting after your fiery entrance yesterday." "A few scrapes and bruises won't keep me down for long. You never answered my question though," Nate said with a grin. "I don't want to talk about it," I said looking away.

"Come on, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and I saw that he meant every word. "Can we go somewhere else, away from prying eyes?" I asked, he nodded and said, "lead the way,"

We left the bar and headed to Roland's grave. It was right next to Scooter's place because there wasn't enough room anywhere else and we didn't want to put it next to clap-trap, so Scooter's place is where it was.

When we got there, I went up to the grave and kneeled down next to it. I felt a few tears flow down my cheeks. I felt arms wrap around me in a hug. I looked up to see Nate looking at me, he lifted his hand to my face and used his thumb to wipe away the tears. I didn't push him away, I did the exact opposite, I leaned into his touch. I felt his hand move away and I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Go ahead, let it all out , I'm here for you," he said.

That broke the dam, I buried my head into his chest and cried for the first time since I was a kid. We stood there for what felt like hours, with me crying into his chest and him rubbing my back and whispering soothing words to me.

"Do you want me to carry you home?" I heard Nate ask. I just nodded, I didn't trust my voice at the moment. Then I felt him pick me up bridal style and walk me home. I still had my eyes closed and eventually I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up in my own bed, but I didn't know how I got here. Then all the memories of last night caught up with me and I blushed. I remembered the feeling of Nate's strong arms around me while I cried and when he carried me home.

"I should thank him next time I see him," I muttered to myself. Then I got up, did my daily routines and went to look for Nate.

-flashback end-

I have been looking around for him all morning and part of the afternoon and I still couldn't find him. I asked everyone in Sanctuary if they had seen him and they all said no. So here I was sitting on a bench in the middle of Sanctuary, thinking of where he could be.

"Looking for someone princess?" When I heard that I immediately and out of reflex yelled out, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Then I heard laughing and I looked at who said that and saw Nate on the ground, holding his sides and laughing like a maniac.

About an hour later he finally calmed down and we were sitting on a bench away from everyone because of my little episode I was to embarrassed to face anyone. So we were in a secluded part of Sanctuary.

"I never did thank you for being there for me at Roland's grave," I said as I looked at him. "It was no problem Lilith, I'm glad you chose me as your shoulder to cry on," he said without looking at me. Now that I could properly see him, I noticed a few things. His black hair was about neck length all the way around with the front being swept to the right of his face and almost covering his eye.

He wasn't wearing the clothes we found him in. Today he was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans with a red stripe on the left side and black and red shoes **(again use your imagination and think of any kind of shoe you want)**. On his left arm was a tattoo of two swords crossed in an x-format and on his right arm was a tattoo of what looked to be an eagle with its wings over its head and a shield covering its chest **(if you have played halo 4, you will know what this is and no it does not mean that the UNSC is in this, it just looks awesome) **

I looked down at his chest and looked away with a blush covering my face. "Lilith you ok?" I heard him say. I looked back at him to see him looking at me. I nodded to lost in my thoughts to say anything. "You sure, your face is all red. You look sick," he said.

-Nates pov-

When I saw her look at me with a blush on her face, I faked a look of concern but on the inside I smirked and cackled like a maniac. I knew exactly why she had a blush but it is just to much fun to mess with her. She is developing feelings for me but I don't know how deeply they will be, so for now I'm going to fun messing with her.

"I'm fine Nate, really I'm fine" she said and looked away. "Alright, whatever you say princess," I said and looked back at the sky. "Why do you do that?" She said, "do what?" I asked and looked at her. "Why do stare at the sky?" "It calms me, when I look at the sky, night or day, it always calms me down and I forget my worries for even just a little bit," I said as I looked back up. We sat in silence for a few minutes until Lilith broke it, "Hey Nate, what was life like after I left?" "It wasn't the same. I got bullied more because the bullies that bullied you started bullying me. It got harder as time went on, Austin pretty much became famous." I said with my eyes closed. "And what did you do?" "Me, well I just had a normal life, nothing to impressive. I never married or had kids, I didn't do anything special. I got into trouble a lot in school and then graduated," here he took a sigh and continued, "bought a house then joined the military, worked my way through the ranks and ended up in the Archangels. You know how that turned out." I finished, remembering all the fun things I did with the Angels.

"What about you Lilith, all I know is that you became a vault hunter and found two vaults." I said looking at her. "Well after we opened the first vault, Roland and I started dating. We wanted to get married and settle down, well I did at least, Roland was to committed to his job with the crimson raiders so we broke up, but I never got over him. Then we did a few things with Salvador, Maya, Krieg, Gaige, Axton, and Zero and when we went to free Angel," I gave her a confused look at this. I met all the others besides Roland which I figured out that he died but I never met an Angel here, "you wouldn't know her, she died after we freed her from this tyrant named Handsome Jack, who was her father. Anyway when we did, Jack shot Roland and captured me and used me to open the second vault. We killed the Warrior and you can probably figure it out from there,"

I finished the story in my head and didn't say anything after so I didn't bring up painful memories. We stayed in a comfortable silence before I noticed it getting dark so I turned to Lilith and said, "It's getting dark, would you like me to walk you home?" "No that's fine I can walk home myself," she said, getting up and walking away with a thoughtful look on her face.

I stayed there for little longer and thought that she was acting strange, but I just shrugged and thought, 'if something is bothering her she would have told me so there is no point in worrying about it,' then I got up and left.

Suddenly there was a crash from the edge of Sanctuary,near Scooter's. We looked at each other before running towards Scooter's garage. We arrived to see the others there with some Crimson Raiders surrounding an armored figure.

"Oh no," I said as I recognized the purple marked armor. I grabbed Lilith's arm before she rushed in and she looked back at me with a glare. "Nate, what are you doing," she asked. "Austin," I said and pointed at the armored figure as he arose from the miniature crater he had made when he landed.

He was as I remembered, taller than he was before. Once he was near my height, now he was like a titan. He stood 7 ft. tall with his right arm glowing with the purple markings he had carved into them. "I am Dark Flame and I come with a message, surrender and give me the Vault Key or be destroyed," he stated.

-Austin POV-

I continued flying towards the floating city until I neared it's borders. I dived down and landed in front of a garage like building. My Eridian wings folded back into their compact form and I looked around. A crowd gathered around me and I smiled inside my helm.

"I am Dark Flame and I come with a message, surrender and give me the Vault Key or be destroyed," I said and my arm lit up with power and purple lightning coursed up my right arm. They pulled out an assortment of weapons, some even wielding blunt tools.

I scanned the crowd of weapon wielding people. I literally scanned them,my technorganic eyes linked with my helmet's optics and scanned them for powers and weaknesses. I came upon several heavily armed warriors. Each had a special ability and each was special with their upgrades and powers.

I scanned several more until I came upon a highly energized individual. It was a red headed woman, but not any woman, she was a siren. That's when I noticed the man behind her. "Nichols," I hissed and the crowd parted to show a confused Nate.

"Um... Hello again," he said, nervously. "So oblivious and insolent," I mocked as my right arm lit up with the lines and markings on it appeared. I pointed the palm of my hand at him and lightning shot from my fingers into the palm of my hand, then into a purple orb and it shot a beam of purple energy that hit him.

He flew back and into a pole, but got up. "You may have an upgrade, but so do I," he said and he suddenly disappeared. "What," I bellowed, "Where are you!" "Hey," I heard as he tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to meet his fist.

I stumbled back and growled with anger and pointed my arm at him again. Suddenly it digistructed in a purple grid and reappeared as my Riot Cannon. I pointed it at him and fired.

-Lilith POV-

We watched the two fight each other in the middle of the crowd. Nate was teleporting around Austin who was firing at him where ever he appeared. Suddenly, Nate teleported, but Austin raised his arm and suddenly he had Nate by the neck.

"You believe that I will be fooled by your little trick which is merely a advanced form of hyper sprint," he said and Nate nodded. He aimed his arm cannon at Nate and was about to fire when I activated Phasewalk and appeared in front of him. The resulting blast sent Nate over to the others and Dark Flame over the edge of Sanctuary.

Everyone cheered until a flapping sound was heard and we all watched as Austin flew back up, then back onto our city. "I will not be denied," he bellowed and opened fire on us. We ran behind cover and I started shooting questions at Nate. "Why does he have tattoos on his arm," I asked.

"Well did I mention he implant Eridian tech into himself," Nate said and I gasped. "He did what," I asked. "Well he did some pretty big experiments, one being a technorganic hybrid," he answered. "A what," I asked. "A technorganic, half organic and half machine," he answered again.

Suddenly our cover blew up as Austin approached us. "I, Dark Flame relieve you from duty, Mr. Nichols," he said and pointed his gun at us when Brick ran up and punched him in the side of his head. He flew and collided into an apartment, but rose out of the rubble and attacked Brick.

"So Dark Flame," I asked. "It was the name he gave for his imaginative evil character. "So it's an idea he had and is using it as his name," I asked. "Better than being called Austin," he said. Suddenly, Brick grabbed Austin and threw him into Moxxi's bar.

"Hey," Moxxi screamed at Austin who got up and glared at the woman who backed up before pulling out her Good Touch SMG and firing corrosive rounds into him. He stumbled back in surprise, but grabbed her arms and threw her into a wall.

"We have to get him out of the city," Mordecai yelled at me and I nodded. I looked at Maya who also nodded and put a Phaselock on him. He stopped suddenly and we smiled, but then he started moving again. "What, he's resisting it," Maya screamed.

Suddenly he ran forward and grabbed her face, then threw her into Krieg. They flew into the middle of town and Austin followed. He was about to shoot them when Axton threw his turret down. Austin shot at him, but the turret's Phalanx shield blocked it.

"This won't hold forever," Axton yelled as he opened fire at Austin with his gun and turret. I looked over to see Zer0 rush him and Austin fired a bolt at the assassin. It went through him, but he just stayed put. "What," Austin said in surprise. Suddenly, a blue energy blade appeared through his arm cannon along with Zer0 behind him.

Austin roared in pain and swatted him away with his cannon. He attempted to fire, but sparks flew and the weapon made a power down sound. He gritted his teeth and digistructed his cannon back into his marked arm. Purple lightning crackled on it again and he fired at Zer0.

He barely dodged the electric volt of energy, but then he was struck by another shot. "Lilith," I heard and saw Nate run up next to me, "We need to stop him now." I nodded and Phasewalked towards Austin. Everyone else pulled out there weapons and opened fire at him.

He growled in anger as a hail of gunfire pounded his armor. I disabled Phasewalk and created a blast of energy in front of him, causing him to stumble back. Then I fired my SMG and shot his eyes where a critical hit pointer appeared. "MY OPTICS," he screamed in pain and shot me with a volt of electricity.

I flew back and into a wall, but I saw Nate tackle him and they landed in front of the HQ. "You will die now," Austin bellowed and pulled out a large, double edged sword with markings and lines along the blade and hilt. He was about to stab Nate when he stopped.

There was silence as we stared at him, but then we heard a faint humming sound. We all looked as he stared at the HQ. "The Vault Key is here," he said and opened up Eridian wings, like the one The Warrior had. "NO," I yelled and we all shot at him, but they did little effect as he flew up to the second story and into the HQ.

"Don't let him get the key," Mordecai yelled and we charged inside. We climbed the stairs and ran into the room as he broke the shield around the key and grabbed it. He grinned in satisfaction and jumped off the balcony before flying off. "Oh no," Nate said, "He has the key."

"Hey," we heard and turned around to see Salvador with a rocket launcher, "Goodbye Puta." He fired and the rocket flew into Austin, sending him into the giant metal structure in the center of town and back to the ground. We watched as metal plates fell off of him as he fell until he was in normal clothes.

We all jumped off the balcony and walked over to his unmoving form. "Is he dead," Gaige asked and leaned over to see. Suddenly his hand went up and grabbed her by the throat. We all pointed our weapons as he stood up. We finally got a good look at our attacker now.

He had dark brown hair with glowing red irises in his eyes. His right eye flickered because of my shot from earlier. He wore a red t-shirt with a white symbol of angel wings, but the shirt was burnt and torn in some places. He wore a hoodie over it with red lines going down the right sleeve.

He had black jeans on with grey combat boots. "You think you have defeated me, I am Dark Flame, I am your destruction," he sneered at Gaige who tried to get him to let go of her. "Austin, let her go," Nate said. "I don't think so," he said.

"Alrighty then," Nate said with a smirk and did his special ability. He teleported in and pulled out a sword like weapon, but the blade was made of purple energy. He slashed down and Austin let go of Gaige so he wouldn't lose his hand. He snarled and pulled out his own blade.

They clashed, swords locked and teeth gritted. We watched as they exchanged blows until Austin tripped him and pointed his sword at Nate. "You will need a lot of practice to catch up to my standards," he said and raised the sword, but then Nate took out his blade and it transformed into a shotgun.

He shot and Austin went flying. He landed across the town center and got up, holding his wound which bled a purple liquid. "Eridium," Maya gasped and we all stared at him as he wheezed for air. "Another day," he said and suddenly the metal plating which came off when he fell, flew back to him.

It stuck onto him and reformed his armor, then he flew towards us. He grabbed the Vault Key and flew off as we opened fire. "Stop," I said, "He's out of range." "He has the Vault Key," Axton said. "And he wrecked our town," Brick stated. "Well he still needs to open the Vault and he needs to find it first," I said.

"And he needs the last piece of the key," Nate said. "What," we all asked. "You don't know, there's four pieces to it," he said and we all looked at the HQ to see Tannis peeking out. "Um," she tried to say, but we ran up to her. "There's a fourth piece," we asked.

"Well yes," she said and we all glared. "So there was a fourth piece when we were Vault Hunting," Mordecai said. "Well technically you only need the three pieces to open the Vaults, but the fourth piece will unlock the Apex Vault," she said. "The what," Brick asked.

"The Apex Vault is the most powerful of all Vaults," Nate said, "Austin's been trying to find it since he went power mad." "So what is this Apex Vault," Maya asked. "As mr. Nichols said, it is the most powerful of all Vaults because it holds a vast amount of weapons and treasure," Tannis stated, "But also a powerful Eridian warrior within."

"Great, another Jack," I said. "Not really," Nate said. "What," Mordecai asked. "The Apex Vault holds a creature known as Prometheus," Tannis explained. "Prometheus, the greek titan of foresight," Maya said and we all looked at her, "What, I learned a lot at the monastery."

"Well yes and no," Tannis said, "The Eridian warrior was named Prometheus because it has the power to create and destroy." "Prometheus created humanity and Austin will use him to create and army," Nate said. "We can't let him get the last piece," I said.

"No worries," Nate said and opened up his weapon to show a stone orb with Eridian markings on it. "The last piece," Tannis said. "It was on our home world, Austin never found out," he said. "So we have the final piece, but we still need to find the Apex Vault," Mordecai said.

"I have little doubt that he already knows, "Nate said.

-Austin POV-

"At the heart of darkness will you find the Titan of Foresight," I thought as I remembered the riddle that foretold the location of the Apex Vault. I flew towards the icy plains of this world and found a an enormous hole within a glacier. "In the heart of darkness," I thought and flew down it.

Suddenly the Vault Key lit up and I held it in front of me. It lit up and markings lit up along the walls. Then I entered a large cavern where an ancient Eridian city lay and at the far end of it was a massive upside down V. "Yes, YES," I bellowed as I flew to it.

I took out the Vault key and put it in the key hole. "I summon you, PROMETHEUS," I bellowed as the markings glowed brighter. Suddenly, they faded. "WHAT," I yelled in anger, "What is this!" Suddenly the key shot a beam of light and showed a galaxy map with different markers on random worlds, two on this one.

"What," I said and studied it. I counted 8 markers in all, but one suddenly went out and another appeared. "What does this mean," I thought and noticed writing on a stone slab nearby. "Whoever wishes to open our greatest achievement must gather those with the powers of our mighty empire and only they can activate the key," I read.

"Those with the powers of our mighty empire," I repeated. "8 markers and those with the powers of Eridians," I thought and my eyes widened, "Sirens."

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you loved it**

**Lord Dark Flame: Psh, it was cool**

**Me: You totally loved it**

**Lord Dark Flame: My stories are better**

**Me: Mine is the best**

**Lord Dark Flame: What ever**

**Bye Bye,  
Nate**


End file.
